


Ten'

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: John Wick (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And sheer f-kin will, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Commitment, F/F, F/M, He's a man of focus, JOHN WICK SPOILERS, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Skilled Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, don't f-k with him, very strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: When a pompous ass butts into his life and tries to pick off his friends,How will one teenager rise to the occasion?And how willing is he to stain his handscrimson?
Relationships: Hatsume Mei/Shinsou Hitoshi, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	1. Gas Lit Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Ten' means Shade, by the way lmao (It's Russian)
> 
> My Russian translations and other languages might be weird, cause I use wordhippo lol
> 
> This was to get an idea off my chest, so things might slow after the first few chapters lol

The smell of oil and exhaust filled the workshop, the sounds of engines testing and mechanized tools bouncing off the walls. A new motor entered the shop, coming from a sleek black motorcycle, as it came to a stop. A woman dismounted the body and removed the helmet from her head, letting dark blue hair fall down her back and shoulders in messy waves. Her, almost, cyan eyes panned across the room, finding the person she was looking for.  
“Hey! Izuku-san!” A head of curly green hair turned around, looking up from his clipboard with emerald toned eyes. A smile crossed his face.  
“Nemuri-san! How are things?” As he made his way over, she made sure the kickstand was down.  
“Good. Good. She’s running a little hard. Thought I’d bring her in, just in case.” He nodded.  
“Good call.” 

Just as he was about to start taking a look, two more cycles came in. On one was a man with crew cut black hair and the other was blonde with an undercut comb over. Izuku looked apologetic, as he turned to his friend.  
“I’ll be right back, I’m so-” She smiled, gorgeously.  
“Nono. It’s fine. Go ahead.” He nodded and stepped over to the newcomers. There was a flick in the teenager’s eyes. It was like recognition. The blonde started speaking in English to the raven.  
"Let me handle this. I'll swindle this Jap and we can get out of here at little to no cost." Green eyes hardened, as he spoke back to them. In fluent English.  
"I'd appreciate not being called a 'Jap', if you don’t mind." The man smirked a little.  
"So the Japanese prick knows English...How cute. Do you know who, the fuck, I am?!" The greenette’s face didn’t change. Not a twitch.  
“I know who you are. Nikolai Nicholas. Son of Nikolai Dimitri.” The firm tone wasn't something Nicholas thought he'd hear from this teenager. He took it as back talk. A short laugh came from the blonde, before his fist went swinging into the greenette's face. His head went down to the side, as the two men started laughing. That was when Izuku, slowly, lifted his face back up. There was a trickle of blood dripping into his brow, from his temple, and his nose was bleeding. His eyes hardened. His voice was flat, as he spoke in perfect Russian.  
_”Ey...Bolvan.”(Hey...Jackass.)_ Crimson irises peered into glaring jade, before the younger’s head reared back and headbutted him in the nose. As Nicholas went down and to the side, the greenette slammed the side of his head with a double hammerfist.  
“You dare attack me? In my own establishment?” The asshole’s buddy pulled a gun out and cocked it, aimed right between the freckled boy’s eyes. Tourmaline chunks never once moved from the obsidian irises of the man before him. His words were like venom.  
“How _cute._ You pull a gun on me and think I’ll, instantly, cower in fear. _Zhalkiy._ (Pathetic.)” He let out a laugh, void of mirth and bone dry, before grabbing the muzzle of the gun and holding it flush to his forehead. His grip was so strong that his fingers started turning white and the firearm started shaking slightly.

Nicholas got up, as Izuku’s glare got colder.  
“Now…” He switched to Russian again.  
“Ili vzorvat' moi mozgi ... ili poluchit' trakhaniye.”(Either blow my brains out...or get the fuck out.) His eyes were frozen steel, peering into volcanic glass. Nicholas put a hand on his buddy’s arm.  
“Not here. Too many eyes.” He put the gun down and they got back on their bikes. Izuku barked at the, as they revved up their engines.  
“Get the fuck out of here! You grace my property with your presence again and I'll castrate you both! Oh. Tell your father that he still _owes me_ and it's a fuck ton more now that you've pissed me off!" He got a bird from each of them.  
“TRAKHAT’ TEBYA!”(FUCK YOU!) 

As they drove out, Izuku touched the tender skin of his wound, before moving his fingers to his nose. When they were brought away, the digits were stained crimson. He groaned and let out a sigh, as he brought out a cigarette, placing it in his lips. It hung loosely, as he reached into his pocket and fished out a lighter. He held his bloodied hand up to protect the flame, as it lit the end of his smoke, turning it a glowing orange. A plume of grey left his lips, as Nemuri rushed over. He spit some blood to the side, as she started fussing over him.  
“You’re bleeding…”  
“You know my line of work, Nemuri-san. I’ve bled before.” She met eyes with him.  
“I know...But...Please let me patch you up.” He sighed gently and nodded, sitting on a stool, so she could reach. The blood was soaked up fast, leaving little splits in the teenager’s face. They stretched a little, as a little chuckle left his tongue.  
“How ironic is it that we’re friends? The heroes being friends with-” She put a hand to his shoulder.  
“You’re exceptionally kind to us. You don’t treat us different, just because we’re heroes. Plus you look at me treat me appropriately...unlike most guys.” He laughed and had to take his smoke from his lips, so that it wouldn’t fall out. The irritated grumble on her lips, when she said the last part, killed him.  
“Of course! You’re people outside your jobs. And it’s common decency?” She ruffled his hair.  
“You’re a good kid, Izuku. You know that?” He put the cigarette back into his lips and took a drag. He blew the stream to the side, so it wouldn’t go into her face. The smoke leaving his nostrils made him look, oddly, like a machine, instead of a fourteen year old boy. Nemuri put her hand to his head, making him look back to her, finding a smile crossing her lips. He let out a little breath, through his nose, as he returned the gesture with one of his own. It was barely an upturning of his lips, but it was enough to let her know that they shared the same happiness. They were happy they were friends.


	2. Game On

The shadow was silent, as they slunk through the alley. One Aizawa Shota kept a lookout over this section of Musutafu, the cold night air nipping at his face. The icy breeze chewed at his sinuses and down into his throat, making his adrenaline spike. He felt, oddly, on edge. The night was extremely quiet, save for the motion in the allies, below him. Night heroes. Animals. And the rare night owl. That was when he sensed someone behind him. Turning around, he heard a gunshot ring out over the rooftops. A man with a dark blonde buzz cut stood behind him, wearing a dark blue suit and tie. There was a look of shock across his face, before he toppled to his right, showing the bloody gouge of a, point blank, bullet wound in the back of his skull. As he fell away, a head of curly green hair could be seen from behind the smoking barrel of a gun. A .357 Magnum Revolver, to be specific.  
“Izuku?” Green eyes seemed to glow, as he removed the butt of his cigarette from his lips and dropped it to the rooftop. Bringing his foot down to grind out the embers, he let the last bit of smoke leave his teeth.  
“Y’got men out for your head, Aizawa.”  
“How did you find out? That was the first guy.” Bringing his gun back towards him, he blew the, lingering, tendrils away and holstered the firearm.  
“My contacts got to me in time.” The teenager stepped out into the light a little, showing that he was dressed in a perfectly tailored, deep brown, suit, the cuff links a tarnished silver in color.

Izuku dropped into a crouch, rifling through the, would be, assassin’s pockets and suit flaps, until he found what he was looking for. He found a business card and swore under his breath.  
“Der’mo…(Shit…)” Aizawa leaned over the other side of the, cooling, corpse.  
“What is it?” He flipped the card over, showing two Ns almost against each other, as if there was a mirror between them.  
“Nikolai Nicholas. Son of Dimitri. Looks like the bastard’s out to kill people close to me.”  
“Why?” Emerald eyes flicked up.  
"He pissed me off, in my shop, the other day. Punched me in the face. I punched him back and told him to get the fuck out of my shop." Silver eyes flickered, as a scoff left the man’s mouth.  
“Poor bastard has no idea who he fucked with.” Izuku smirked, briefly.  
“I doubt his dear ol’ daddy ever told him to keep his tongue in check or his ear in the gutters.” A sadistic gleam came to Aizawa’s eyes.  
“When you castrate him, could you cut his tongue out for me?” Toxic eyes swirled in the dark.  
_”It would be my pleasure…”_

Sat at a table, a man with very pale blonde hair swirled a glass of deep red-violet wine. His fingers seemed delicate, yet strong, as they pinched the stem of the glass. As he took a sip, his son sat in front of him. Clearing the liquid from his mouth, he spoke.  
“So...You’re telling me that _you_ sent out a hit...for _Aizawa Shota.”_ It wasn’t a question, but he expected an answer.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?” Nicholas sneered.  
“His little fucker of a friend punched me in the face and told me to get the fuck out of his shop.” Swirling his wine, as he let another sip slide down his throat, the man spoke again.  
“And this… _little fucker_...What does he look like?” The man’s voice was eerily calm. His son made a face.  
“Curly green hair, green eyes, pale as fuck, freckles...Why the fuck does it matter?” Dimitri put out his cigar in an ashtray, his voice exasperated.  
“Oh, you fucking idiot.”  
“What?” Neon purple eyes, sharply, flicked up to pierce red.  
“That _little fucker_ is Midoriya. _Fucking._ Izuku. You won’t have to worry about having offspring, anymore. He’ll fucking castrate you, before he bashes your skull in.”  
“What’s the big fucking deal?! He’s a kid!” Dimitri stood up and grabbed his son’s tie, yanking him forward a little.  
“He’s not just a kid. He’s been in the game for five years. He’s been fucking playing since he was _**nine years old.**_ The first man he killed slaughtered his father in front of him. I was there. He ripped his throat out with a pair of pliers…” Purple eyes seemed to glow, as he pinned his son with a narrowed stare.  
”Fucking… _needle nose pliers.”_ He grabbed the back of his son’s blonde hair, gripping it tight, by the roots.  
_”D’yavol…”_

Nicholas rose a brow.  
“The Devil?” Dimitri removed his hand and wiped his hand off on a towel to get rid of the mix of sweat and grease that had collected in the younger’s hair.  
“No…He’s the fucker you send to **kill** the **fucking Devil** …” A bit of sweat dripped down Nicholas’ brow.  
“That doesn’t make a difference, I’ll-” His father grabbed his face, a hard look on his own.  
“There is nothing you can do to stop the storm that is Midoriya Izuku. I cannot help you. I’m fucking brows deep in debt to both his and his father’s asses. He would rip my fucking spine out and force feed it to me, as I died on the floor...like a fucking animal.” He leaned away from the shorter, fixing both of their ties and lapels. Tossing back the last of his wine, Dimitri buttoned his jacket and started towards the door.  
“May your death be swift, my son…” Nicholas could only watch the back of his father’s deep blue suit, as it faded into the shadows, in front of the door.

His phone went off in his pocket, buzzing against his thigh. Pulling it out, he answered the call and put it to his ear, but didn’t speak. A familiar voice came through the speaker.  
“Midoriya-san...I heard about the altercation between you and my son. I deeply apologize for my son’s actions...but we both know that doesn’t cut it. That’s why I come bearing advice. Nicholas has a Copper Card.” Izuku didn’t respond, prompting Dimitri to hang up, leaving the dial tone to sound, bouncing around in the greenette’s head. He hung up, too, as one of his employees glanced to him.  
“You...going to work?” He nodded.  
“I am. Please, lock the shop up, at six.”  
“Will do, Boss!” As he started walking away, he glanced over his shoulder at the darker skinned man, who had his dark hair pulled back and tied off at the nape of his neck.  
“Raz.”  
“Boss?” Green eyes flickered.  
“Make sure you take the wife out for a nice dinner, tonight.” Raza looked startled.  
“But...where?” A friendly smirk crossed the teen’s face.  
“How about Fuji Palace?” The older started. That was one of the most expensive restaurants in the area. And it was on the nice side of Musutafu. Before he could say a thing, Izuku smiled gently.  
“On me.”  
“B-”  
“You’ve worked for my father for ten years and for me for another five. I’ve known you my whole life. You never splurge on anything, except for gifts. Think of it this way. Your anniversary is coming up in a month. This would be my gift to you both. Go. Have fun. Order whatever you like. Just give them the company’s information.” The older, forty year old, man seemed to be holding back tears, as he beamed at the teenager.  
“Thank you, Boss!” The greenette turned completely and gave a slight bow like he wasn’t wearing overalls and a t-shirt, but a fancy suit and tie instead.

As he changed clothes, he slipped out into the street, wearing what he had a few nights ago, he kept his posture straight. The only difference was that his cuff links were gold, instead of silver. As he walked down the street, his mind growled and gnashed. _Fucking Copper Card._ It meant he had access to the underground network of tunnels and passages that crisscrossed Japan. It would be hell on Earth to track him down. Luckily he had a card as well, so he had no problems getting there. It would be all the little nooks and crannies the bastard could hide in that would make this extremely difficult and a pain in the ass. Hopefully his contacts could help him. He stepped into a building and stayed at the wall, making his way to the back. A nondescript door stood against the wall, completely looked over by the gaudy neon lights and blasting music of the club. He sensed the large, broad shouldered, man, even before he walked up to him. Reaching under his lapel, Izuku brought out an ace of spades and turned it up, so the man could see it. It was normal, but only with a bronze background and deep mahogany markings. The bouncer nodded and unlocked the door, letting the greenette through. As he walked through the tunnel, from this building to the next, the tapping of his shoes was noiseless off the walls. When he reached the hub, people stayed out of his way and tended to avoid eye contact. The brave souls that did, offered a respectful nod and, should they have one, a gentle tip of the hat.

After all… _One would have to be a fool to approach the man that made Satan quake in his own skin…_


	3. Marked For Hire

“Hey, Izuku?” Emerald eyes flickered, as he kept the phone to his ear.  
“What’s wrong, Aizawa?”  
“I have a bad feeling about this trip I’m taking my class on. I was wondering if you’d come with us...just in case shit happens…” The greenette looked at the time.  
“Sure. When?”  
“In, about, a week.”  
“Alright. I’ll tell Raz to keep an eye on the shop.”  
“Thank you, so much.” The teenager smiled.  
“You’re my friend. You know that I’m here for you.” They hung up and Izuku rubbed his face. It’d been almost a year since the first attempt on his friends’ lives. The bastard was persistent, he’d give him that. One would think he’d give up, after two or three dozen hitmen show up on his doorstep, chopped into little pieces. Well...He’d kill any more that came for them.

Izuku showed up, wearing a black suit and tie, a pair of shades over his eyes. Aizawa nodded to him and he sat in the back of the bus, tipping his black fedora over his face, so a certain blonde wouldn’t recognize him. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a certain redhead meeting his gaze with a flicker of recognition in his own. Three other pairs of eyes glanced his way, purple, goldenrod, and ashen black respectively. One of the girls, with pink hair, turned to their teacher.  
“Aizawa-sensei?” He turned his head back a little.  
“Hm?”  
“Who’s that?” She gestured to Izuku and Aizawa took a deep breath.  
“He’s a friend of mine. I asked him to come along.”  
“Does he go to a hero school?”  
“No. He’s a mechanic-” The class looked stunned, before he continued.  
“-with history in martial arts.” They relaxed and returned to idle chit chat, until they pulled up to the USJ. Izuku waited for the others to clear out of the bus, before standing and fixing his hat to recover his hair. 

Stepping off the bus, he looked more like a secret service member than a friend of a hero...and a mechanic, no less. As soon as Thirteen came out, he let a little smirk cross his face. The Uraraka girl looked to be positively bubbling with excitement. Favorite hero. He could see the tension in the, gender neutral, hero’s eyes, as they noticed him. It was small, but he saw it. They started to explain what the building, behind them, was built for, before they announced that they were to start separating them into teams. Right before, they leaned over to Aizawa, whispering something to him. Izuku knew they were talking about All Might and his time limit being up. That man...That man will be the death of himself. 

A warp gate opened in the plaza, the greenette the first to see it, as it split the earth toned landscape with purple. He put his hand to Aizawa’s shoulder.  
“Heads up.” He hissed.  
“I knew it…” The younger nodded and reached for his hat, tossing it off his forest green curls and to the side. He brought his fingers to his shades and took them off, throwing them aside, as well. With a crack of his neck, Izuku fixed his tie and leapt down with Aizawa, who called back to Thirteen to protect the students. The teenager rushed one of the villains, before they could attack, and wrapped his arm around her neck. The choke hold was tight on her trachea, as she struggled to get free. With a sharp twist her neck was broken. Some of the other villains looked stunned that one of their own had been killed. It gave Aizawa enough time to knock them out or disable them. Izuku went shoulder first into the next man, knocking his chin up with an elbow strike, before reaching into the back of his belt...and firing a bullet into his stomach. The gunshot rang out through the building. The man fell to the side with a gentle push from his killer, who brandished his, signature, revolver to the light. Reaching into his belt again, he pulled out another one and started dual wielding. A bullet went through another man’s head, before the butt of the same pistol came down on the throat of another, crushing it inward. Leaving the man to suffocate to death, Izuku whipped around and pulled his machete from the villain’s belt, using it to slit the throat of a woman sneaking up on him. He threw it and it hit right between another man’s eyes, the force throwing his lifeless corpse to the ground. Grabbing the back of Aizawa’s capture gear, he pulled him out of the way, as a woman sent her snake hair at him. He leapt over and sent a flip kick to her chin, instantly breaking her neck. He could see the wariness in the rest of their eyes.

Putting his gun back into his belt, he pulled the machete from the corpse it had landed in and turned. Blood dripped off of it in ominous, thick, red strings, as he moved with slightly labored breaths. Scrapes studded his face, as the silence was broken by a roar. Heads whipped towards the creature that came with the head villain. Green eyes narrowed.  
“Nomu…” Aizawa snapped his head to his friend.  
“What?!”  
“That thing is called a Nomu. It’s a human. Experimented on and stuffed full of quirks. Looks like this one has shock absorption and regeneration.”  
“How can you tell?”  
“The scars…Brace yourself!” The Nomu went charging at them, making the two leap to the side, as to not be steamrolled. Izuku called to his friend.  
“We need to get away from it! You can’t fight it! Not unless you have the right...quirk…” He trailed off, an idea in his eyes.  
“Aizawa!”  
“What?!”  
“Keep it busy for a bit! I need to do something!”  
“What are you going to do?!”  
“Get us some help!”

He broke away, leaving the raven man to keep dodging, while moderating his stamina. Izuku streaked by the Ruins Zone, finding who he was looking for.  
“Eijiro!” The redhead called back.  
“Izuku!”  
“I need your help! Come out! We have a Nomu on your teacher’s ass, right now!” Kirishima hissed.  
“A _Nomu?!_ Are you sure?!”  
“I’m double damn sure!” Grabbing Bakugo by the back of his outfit, the teen dragged him out, not paying attention to his cries of indignation. When outside, he met green eyes with black.  
“We rounding up the team?”  
“Yeah. You see it?” Obsidian flicked up, widening upon seeing what the greenette was referring to. Then, he did something that shocked his blonde classmate.  
“Holy fuck…” Izuku nodded.  
“I know. We need to get the other three, come on!” He nodded and they were off in twin blurs, leaving Bakugo in the dust. Swinging by the edge of the Shipwreck Zone, they plucked a head of purple hair from the water.  
“Izuku? Eijiro?” Then, he noticed the Nomu.  
“What the fuck?! Not again!”  
“We know.” He nodded and squared his shoulders, following them, as they dropped into the Mountain Zone. Izuku called out to two of the students.  
“Momo! Denki! Time to get this fucking Nomu off Aizawa’s back!” Both the boy and girl looked stunned, the blonde boy, suddenly, not looking so dumb. Momo startled the hell out of Jiro, as she swore.  
“Mother of fuck! Why now?!”  
“It came with Shigaraki!” Denki groaned.  
“That little bastard! He just won’t butt the fuck out of our lives!” Izuku sighed, noticing the villain holding onto Denki across the chest.  
“Y’got…” The blonde sighed and sent an elbow into the man’s gut, pushing his head up with a palm strike, before aiming the side of his hand into his jugular, crushing in his trachea. The villain stumbled back, his attempts at breathing making him hold his throat. Denki rolled his eyes and made a gun shape with his hand, a tiny ball of electricity forming at the tip. It shot off like a bullet and ripped through the man’s mask and head, killing him, instantly. He turned.  
“Let’s go help Sensei.”

Landing in the plaza, they found Aizawa on the ground, pinned by the Nomu. Half of his face was painted with blood and his goggles were shattered, but besides that and a broken arm, he seemed fine.  
“Star Formation Alpha!” The other four nodded and got into a five pointed position around the creature and the hero.  
“Denki! Momo!” They both nodded, knowing what to do. The blonde sent blasts of electricity at the Nomu, making it get off Aizawa, who, somehow, was still conscious. Izuku jumped in and carried the man out of the way and to the side, as something formed from the front of Momo’s costume. When it came out, she held a _rail gun_ in her hands. Hitoshi moved to the side, seeing as he was directly across from her. She pulled the grip trigger, letting it rain bullets. Blood sprayed everywhere, as the Nomu was peppered. All five of them didn’t even flinch, as it sprayed their persons crimson. She didn’t let up, feeding the belt directly from her own body. Muscle fibers shredded and the creature was left to only be able to take the assault, as Izuku nodded to Hitoshi. The purplette looked a touch jumpy, eyes flickering towards the edge of the Shipwreck Zone. When he got the go ahead from his friend, he dashed off.

Hitoshi sent a foot at Shigaraki’s head, before he could touch Tsuyu. His sole hit directly at the bluenette’s temple, making him go sprawling. The young man growled and tried to swipe at him.  
“I remember you…” Hitoshi scoffed.  
“Was it the purple hair? Or the kick to the face?” Tomura’s response was cut off, even before he opened his mouth. A blur of blonde hair whipped by them all, dragging the five away from the Nomu, Hitoshi from in front of Shigaraki, and Tsuyu and Mineta from the water. Things came back to focus and there, standing before them, was All Might.


	4. Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter one this time

Blue met green.  
“Izuku-san.” The younger’s voice was quiet, so that Tsuyu and Mineta didn’t hear.  
“Yagi-san.”   
“What are you doing here?”  
“Aizawa asked me to come.” The raven nodded.  
“I had a bad feeling about this trip. It’s a good thing I listened to my gut.” The taller hero flicked his eyes to the other four.  
“What about them?” Aizawa shrugged, but Izuku sighed.  
“They’re like me.” Both men looked stunned, before shaking it off. They watched the Nomu regrow the arm Momo had worked through shooting off. She hissed under her breath.  
“I fucking _hate_ Nomus…” The other three sighed.  
“You’re telling us!” Izuku nodded, before putting a hand to All Might’s arm.  
“Don’t over do it. I know you’re low. I or one of the others will take care of Shigaraki.” The hero nodded.  
“Don’t hurt him too much. He’s still my sensei’s grandson.” The greenette nodded again and took off with three of the four others. Hitoshi took a few minutes to carry Aizawa to the front, before catching back up to them.

Standing before Shigaraki again, Izuku turned his head slightly.  
“Momo. You’re with me. Eijiro. Hitoshi. Denki. Go help the others get out of the zones, safely.” They looked at each other and ran off to do just that, leaving the duo to stare down their, own opponent. An opponent with a very dangerous quirk.  
“Izuku.” He put his hand out and she passed him a pair of long daggers.  
“Thanks.” His eyes never left the burnt red ones of the man in front of them. Some kind of signal, unheard by anyone, went off and they rushed towards him, Izuku flipping his daggers into a backhanded position. Swiping up, he caught the arch of the bluenette’s cheekbone, leaving a razor thin line of blood to spill down his face. The older lashed out, but both teens moved away to get out of his touch of death. Izuku whipped out his pistols and shot five times with each. At least one from either shot through the top digits of Shigaraki’s fingers, the others peppering his collar and his arms. Momo took the lull, afterwards, as an opportunity to rush in with her bo staff. She hit the back of his shoulder and was about to go for the side, when he knocked it out of her hands. She took it in stride and went for a solid groin kick, which landed hard. He stumbled back, as she wrenched his arms behind his back. Izuku came over and landed a kick to his temple, knocking him out cold.

In the other zones, Kirishima ran into the Mountain Zone, finding Todoroki freezing a guy up to his neck. Once he got his answer, he started melting the ice. When his arms were free, Kirishima ran over and hardened his arm, ramming it through the guy’s chest.  
“K-Kirishima-san?”  
“He was about to attack you.” It was true. There was a knife in the villain’s hand. It was still a shocking sight to see the redhead’s arm drenched in blood. Not a single emotion crossed his face, as he stared down the other villains...each with a wary expression on their faces. A teenager...and so willing to kill. He ran forward, his arms back to normal, as he grabbed the throat of another man. His hand hardened, locking his fingers in place, slowly suffocating the villain to death. As soon as he went limp, Kirishima let him go. He spun around in time to dodge a spring loaded kick to his side, grab the woman’s arm, and twist it behind her back. She let out a cry of pain, as he yanked it out of her socket and slammed her head into the ground, knocking her out. He kept fighting, as Todoroki stepped in to watch his six.

In the Conflagration Zone, Hitoshi bolted through burning archways and past collapsing framework. He knew there was someone here. Finally finding Ojiro, he cleared his throat.  
“Hey you!” The villain turned, but didn’t respond.  
“Yeah! I’m talking to you, Fucktard!” He growled.  
“Why yo-” His eyes went white, signifying that the purplette’s quirk was in play.  
“Stand in the fire.” The villain did as told and, slowly, burned to a crisp before their eyes. Hitoshi used the silence as a start gun. He rushed out and kicked a man in the back of the head, taking him down to the ground, as he used his other foot to break his neck with a single stomp. Not letting up, he launched himself at another, slamming his fist into his face, blood spurting everywhere. When he was thrown off, he brought his foot to where the sun don’t shine, making the villain go down enough to get kicked in the temple. Out like a light. Wiping the bit of blood dripping down his lip, Hitoshi nodded at his blonde classmate, who understood and stood with their backs together, picking off their opponents one by one.

The Downpour Storm Zone was ear splittingly loud, but that didn’t deter Denki from going in after his classmates. When he found them, he sent a ball of electricity at the guy sneaking up on them, completely frying his insides. The rain didn’t help, only adding a layer of conductivity to the man’s skin. When he came into the other students’ vision, the taller one blinked and signed.  
 _”Denki?”_  
“Koji…” Koda noticed the blood that splattered the blonde’s front and deadpanned. It was startling, considering his normal, wide eyed, expression.  
 _”You started kicking ass without me?!”_ The blonde sighed.  
“Izuku rounded us up, up there.”  
 _”He’s fighting?”_  
“Yeah. He and Momo are kicking Shigaraki’s ass. We were rounded up, cause they brought a fucking Nomu.” Koda hissed and grumbled, his voice coming out quiet.  
“Of course they did.” Walking closer to them, Denki shared a nod with the taller. Koji whispered down to his side and, after a moment, swarms of mice shot out of the alleys. They covered the villains they could reach and started chewing out eyes and necks and groins, wetting the ground with blood, which was washed into swirling streaks, by the rain still pelting the area. There was a touch of fear in Tokoyami’s eyes, as he watched his classmate’s jagged mouth almost lift up into a demented smile, his eyes seeming to glow, as if in sadistic satisfaction. It was damn _unnerving._ Bumping fists, he and Denki shared a grin, before launching out at the criminals. Koda brought his large fists down, snapping the spine of a man rearing to attack him, at the same time that Denki fried the brain of another. They shared a laugh, silent on Koji’s side and close to maniacal on the blonde’s, as they shaved their way through the villains before them.

The look of mute hysterics on the silent boy’s face was _fucking scary._


	5. Rush

When they all made their way to the plaza, they watched the Nomu get thrown through the roof and started cheering.  
“HASTA LA VISTA YA LIL SHIT!” Kurogiri surrounded Shigaraki, making to pull his, unconscious, body to another place. His yellow gaze pinned them, especially Izuku.  
“If I’d known six of the Seven Sins were here...I’d have told them to not attack...Especially since you’re here...Wrath…” Emerald eyes flashed.  
“Just tell my little bastard of a cousin to shuffle through his memories a bit and to get his fucking head out of his ass, Kurogiri.” The warp gate seemed to swallow nervously, as he nodded.  
“U-Understood,...Midoriya-san…” Then, he was gone, his charge taken with him. The heroes showed up about two minutes late, only being able to help take care of arresting the other villains.

The only sound left was that of the dust settling, before footsteps were heard. The others turned and started, seeing Koda, sprayed and splashed with blood, walking over to Izuku. Everyone stilled, in shock, as the, normally gentle, teen sent a full on fist to the greenette’s face. Izuku took the hit without dodging and looked up, a split in the bridge of his nose, meeting blank coal irises, before being pulled into a hug. Koda whispered low.  
“Why didn’t you let me know you were in the area?” The others looked at him with the same question in their eyes. Izuku sighed.  
“I...was busy with my shop...The one Dad left to me. Other than that...assignments and information gathering...keeping my adult friends from getting murdered was another reason.” Momo spoke next.  
“What? Your other friends were what?”  
“A powerful jackass pissed me off and punched me in the face, so I punched him back and told him to get out of my shop. It’s been a year and he hasn’t let up with trying to kill my friends.” The other five nodded in understanding, before a sharp voice cut the air.  
“ALRIGHT! JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!” Bakugo came storming over, jabbing his finger into Izuku’s chest.  
“You! Are supposed to be dead, Deku!” The greenette grabbed his wrist.  
“Just because I dropped off the face of Musutafu doesn’t mean I fucking died, Bakugo.” Aizawa pulled the pale blonde away from the others, before standing before them, himself. He was pretty beat up, but looked stable enough.  
“I can understand Izuku, but...you five? You’re… _in the game?_ ” Momo sighed.  
“Not all of us are still in it. I’m not. Eijiro’s not. Denki’s still in it, but until the end of the year.” Koda signed.  
 _”I’ll be leaving the game when I graduate.”_ Hitoshi sighed.  
“I’m not sure when I’ll drop out of the game...I really don’t know…” 

Aizawa glanced at each of them.  
“So...You all faked being weaker? And your issues?” Momo shook her head.  
“We tried to be as genuine as possible. The only things I faked were: my self consciousness, my creation knowledge, and my hand to had prowess. I faked these, because, seriously, why would a teenage girl know how to create a gatling gun or a flamethrower.” Koda nodded.  
 _”I did fake most of my shyness, yes, but I never faked my selective mutism. I wanted to be known as the gentle giant. I would never harm anyone that didn’t harm me or my friends.”_ The redhead sighed.  
“I really only faked my naivety and clean vocabulary...and my aversion to killing people...Actually...I think we all did.” Hitoshi looked nervous.  
“I...I didn’t want you, my adopted father, to know you had a killer living in the same house as you...I...didn’t know how you’d react...or...if you’d take me back to the orphanage.” Aizawa’s eyes softened, as hands dropped onto the purplette’s shoulders and head, as if for comfort.  
“I would never take you back to the orphanage, Hitoshi. You’re my son.” Tears beaded at the boy’s eyes, as he pat Denki on the shoulder, as if to tell him it was his turn. The blonde took a deep breath.  
“Yes, I faked going dumb after expelling my electric capacity. But it was to protect both my opponent and myself.”  
“Protect?”   
“As you can, probably, see, I’m super nauseous. I’m using all my willpower to not throw up. When I over use my quirk, I actually get a quirk high off the adrenaline. When this happens, I’m both a danger to myself and my opponent. If I’m to become a hero, I need to be able to stop myself, before I go liquefying brains, like I was doing out there. When I overdo my high state, I throw up. Like I’m trying not to, right now.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, as he started pushing on the pressure points that lessen his nausea.

All Might came over.  
“May I ask how you all got into the game, in the first place?” Hitoshi nodded.  
“While on the street, I was forced to go into a building, so I wouldn’t freeze, one night, and I saw the interaction between two men. They talked about “the Game” and I found myself listening in. It was a way for me to make money, so I could, finally, get out of that shitty orphanage I was stuck in as a toddler. Four years in it and I found that it was the only thing I could do, especially with my quirk. Then, Sensei adopted me and I’m super confused on what to do now.” Next was Momo.  
“I was cornered in an alley when I was twelve. The man tried to rape me. Something...broke and I killed him. I got such a rush from it, I ended up in a bar, where a woman took me on as her apprentice.” It was Denki’s turn.  
“My story isn’t so...dark, per se...but, I’m an orphan. I was adopted by a man, you might know as Kaminari Reo, or The Ghost. I saw what he did and knew what it would cost me. But...I wanted in. Much like my quirk, I got a high from the job. It’s why I’m going to drop out, as soon as I graduate, maybe even before I pass my second year. It’s a bad hobby.” Kouda rubbed his eye.  
 _”As a child, I was kidnapped and tortured. They wanted money from my parents. Money we didn’t have. I was and am still traumatized by that experience. I was taken for a second time, about five years ago. Izuku was the one to find me. He helped me heal, both physically and mentally, mostly. I asked what he did and why he killed them and...he didn’t lie. Since my mind was already going, I asked if I could do what he did. At first, he told me to not get pulled into it, since it was damn near impossible to get out. I didn’t listen and here I am, still stuck in the game. I’m trying to find a way to leave, at the moment.”_

Well...That was dark…

Kirishima did a voluntary blink, keeping his eyes closed for a couple seconds.  
“My introduction to the game wasn’t accidental. I went looking for someone to get me into it. You see...The hero, Crimson Riot. You know...My favorite hero and the one I gush about all the time? He wasn’t just my favorite hero… _He was my uncle._ I was there when he was killed. I was hiding under a table when a man killed him out of cold blood...and took his quirk.” The blonde hero looked stunned, knowing just who the redhead was talking about.  
“I wanted revenge. I wanted it so fucking badly that I hunted for a way to avenge him. I found it, but it cost me a fragment of my sanity. I still haven’t been able to fucking take his ass down, but, hopefully, I will someday.” Blue eyes flickered to Izuku.  
“I’ve known you for a couple years, but I don’t know your motives for even joining. And so young, too.” Green eyes darkened considerably.  
“My story is much like Eijiro’s. I was sitting there as my father was brutally butchered in front of my eyes. I saw red and made one of my more...impressive kills to date. At nine years old, I tore his throat out with a pair of fucking needle nose pliers. I lost pretty much all of my family. I only have four alive over the whole goddamn world and I have no idea where one is. My mother is dead. My father is dead. My cousin is a villain. My grandparents are heroes and I didn’t want to bother them with having to care for a nine year old trauma victim.” Aizawa blinked in surprise.  
“Your grandparents are heroes?” 

Cutting the tension, Recovery Girl came running through, almost barreling Izuku onto his back.  
“Izu-chan!” He sweatdropped and pat her on the back.  
“H...Hey, Baachan…” She whacked him with her syringe cane.  
“I don’t see you for six years and all you have to say to me is ‘Hey’?!” He sighed and hugged her back.  
“I missed you…” She pat him on the head and pecked his cheek, healing the cuts, scrapes, and splits in his skin.   
“Why are you here, though, Izu? The last I heard from you, you were looking for the rest of our family.” He took a deep breath.  
“I know you won’t like this, but...I’m in the game.” Her eyes opened, showing them to be a dark charcoal grey.  
“You...You’re…”  
“Yes. I’m sorry. I hoped you’d never have to find out, but...Guilt is a very powerful thing. The man that killed Dad fell by my own hand that day...and I have no regret in killing a cold blooded murderer.” She hugged him closer, the size difference a little funny, seeing as she was three foot nine and he was five foot eight. She got off him and smiled.  
“It’s very good to see you again.” He smiled a little.  
“Please let Jiichan know that I’m still here. If either of you want to drop by my shop, I’m, usually, there, unless I’m...working.” She nodded and turned to shoo the others into the mobile infirmary that she came in. Most of the others stared at him.  
“You’re related to Recovery Girl?!” He nodded.  
“Yes. She’s my dad’s mom. She and her husband, my jiichan, are the only family I have left. Well...The family that isn’t a villain or out of country, anyways.” He sighed and rubbed his face. It had been a taxing day.


	6. Verbal

It was interesting to watch the Sports Festival from the stadium. Especially since he was invited to watch from the announcer’s box. Both Mic and Aizawa had actually asked him to, since they still had targets on their heads. For all the jackass he was, Nicholas was damn determined. Izuku sat at the back wall, wearing his dark brown suit and black tie, as the students ran off through the obstacle race. Mic glanced back.  
“Come on. Come closer. I doubt you can see well from back there.” Rolling his chair forward, he took his shades off and put them on his head. The students were back and being given their points. The Todoroki kid got the top spot, followed by Bakugo. The greenette smiled a touch, as a girl with dreadlocked pink hair ran over to Hitoshi, who had rounded up the Uraraka girl and Tokoyami. There was a flicker of sadistic glee in those purple eyes of his, which made the two heroes turn to him, Mic making sure the microphone was off.  
“Ok? Is she part of your group?” Izuku nodded.  
“She’s our final member.” Aizawa sighed from behind his minimal bandaging, which bordered his right eye and wrapped his head, his left arm in a sling.   
“When we were still in the USJ, the warp gate called you Wrath and that six of The Seven Deadly Sins were there. What did he mean?”

The greenette nodded.  
“There are seven of us and they’ve given us that name. Each of us is known by a sin. I’m Wrath. Momo is Pride. Hitoshi is Sloth. Mei is Greed. Koji is Gluttony. Denki is Lust. And Eijiro is Envy. We’re known and feared when we are separate. But...We are a beacon of terror when we’re together.” Both men sighed. Of course. 

Watching the cavalry battle was interesting, seeing how Hitoshi egged on the competition and ordered them to hand over their headbands. Their ability to dodge and use Mei’s support gear to use was their ace up their sleeves. At the end, the four teams that were able to move on to the semi finals were Bakugo’s team, Todoroki’s team, Hitoshi’s team, and Monoma’s team. Kuroiro, Tsuburaba and Kaibara had to drop out, due to injuries and fatigue sustained through the battle. They were told that they would have a break before the one on one battles began, the first two to go against each other would be Aizawa Hitoshi and Monoma Neito.

As the two teenagers stood across from each other. Violet eyes already looked bored, as Midnight started the battle. The blonde sneered.  
“All you A class students are so patronizing! Stop looking at me with those eyes!” A brow rose.  
“So hot headed...Maybe I won’t even need to use my quirk…” Neito went to bite back, when he remembered the purplette’s quirk and snapped his jaw shut again. A silent growl passed over his face, as he struck a fighting stance. Hitoshi mimicked him, sinking into his own. Izuku let a grin cross his face, making his two, adult, friends pass each other worried glances. The purplette moved to the side, as Monoma came charging at him, before bringing his elbow down onto the back of the blonde’s shoulder. The paler boy was holding back. It wasn’t too hard to see, even with the untrained eye. The ones in the box started to sweat, knowing that, as a part of _’The Group’_ , as the class started calling them, Hitoshi could and would kill if he had to. Monoma was damn lucky they weren’t actually enemies. Neito was able to touch bare skin and smirked, as he moved back. He let out a chuckle, his blue eyes flicking into the stands, finding yellow staring back down at the stage, face framed by pink dreadlocks.  
“That girl you had on your team...The pink haired one...I’m surprised you chose to team with her. She seemed exceptionally weak.” Violet eyes flickered with a tinge of anger, which only made the blonde continue.  
“She’d be best not even attending this school. Considering the odds of her actually amounting to anything.” Hitoshi saw red, but never opened his mouth.

Up in the announcer box, Izuku’s green eyes went wide in shock.  
“Oh...Oh shit...Monoma’s a fucking dead man…” Aizawa glanced at him, as if to ask why. His answer was loud enough to reverberate through the speakers in the stadium.  
“Mei is Hitoshi’s girlfriend.” The blonde felt himself go white as paper. Standing in front of him was a bull rearing to charge. The time limit on his, stolen, quirk ended, as the purplette brought his foot down...hard. With a pissed off warcry, the stage cracked under the force of his foot, before he launched off, knocking Monoma onto his back, as fists went pummeling into the prick’s face. Over and over and over and over again. Blood painted his fists and smeared his opponent’s face. He was only brought out of his, rage-fueled, instinct, by the voice of his beloved.  
“Hitoshi! You aren’t an animal! You’re my boyfriend!” His vision came back to clarity and he got off the bloody teen, beneath him, pushing him out of the ring. Midnight rose her hand.  
“Monoma Neito is out of the ring! Aizawa Hitoshi wins!”

The next few fights were amusing, seeing as Mei didn’t want to actually fight. She just wanted to promote herself. Denki, purposefully, lost to Ibara. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were evenly matched and had a dual knockout. Momo was trying to stay on the defensive, knowing that, even with her hand to hand abilities, she stood no chance against Dark Shadow, so, ultimately, allowed herself to be pushed out of the ring. Another break was called after Uraraka was defeated by Bakugo. 

The next tier of the festival was to start soon and the competitors wanted to be rested and fed before then. The bigger guns were to come out and they needed to be at their best.


	7. Magazine

Hitoshi was up first, going against the youngest Todoroki child. Izuku frowned from where he sat, eyes darkening, as they passed over Endeavour, who was stood at the railing. As if the man could sense eyes on his head, the man turned to look at the announcer box, meeting green with teal. Recognition flashed over the man’s face, briefly. Of course he knew him. He was known in hero circles that dealt with underground subjects. To the two flanking him, it was clear that something was off with the redhead, if he knew. Something was very wrong.

On the stage, Hitoshi sighed, being faced with his classmate.  
“I know you know my quirk. And I know you saw me during the USJ. I won’t disrespect you by holding back, but, please...Do the same for me, alright?” Bicolored eyes only stared at him, sharply, as the match was started. A rip of ice tore up from the tiles, making the purplette dodge to the side, his fingers on the ground to lessen his momentum. His eyes glowed with a sharp focus, as if he were a cat on the prowl. His posture was low and loose, his voice only loud enough that his opponent could hear.  
“I know what he does to you. What he did to your family. Know that your fire is yours and yours alone. It resides in your body, not his.” He was growled at.  
“You will never know what it’s like to be judged based on your quirk!” Hitoshi scoffed.  
“Did you truly think that everyone accepted me?! Accepted my quirk?! If you think that, you’re _a fool!_ ” There was a thick silence, as violet burned into bichromatic grey and teal.  
“I’ve been called a villain my entire childhood! Even my own parents didn’t want me! They dropped me at an orphanage when I was five years old! I was never looked at like I was human until...Until I found the game...But...I never...knew what family was until Dad took me in. I know what it’s like to feel unloved, Todoroki. You need to know that your quirk doesn’t define you...And to want to make it to the top on your own power...That’s a foolish decision! You would handicap yourself, when lives are on the line!” The chimera growled.  
“I will never use his power!” The purplette groaned.  
“It’s NOT his power! IT’S _YOUR_ POWER, TODOROKI!” Something flashed to life in those multicolored eyes, before his left side erupted into flames, the upper half of his right side’s ice melting away. Hitoshi smirked.  
“There you go…”  
“Why are you smiling? You know you stand no chance.” He startled, knowing that his classmate could use his quirk now. But...nothing happened.  
“I know I don’t. I know I’m below you in strength and ability. But, you’re my classmate and someone I hope to make a friend in. You’re a hero in training and I want you to be successful in life, like how I want everyone to be successful in theirs.” Shoto looked startled.  
“You would help your enemy…”  
“No. You aren’t my enemy. You’re my opponent. There’s a big difference. I should know.” He sunk into a stance and nodded.  
“We’ve spent too long talking.” His classmate nodded in response and they went at each other again.

Up in the announcer’s box, the three of them watched the stage with pride in their eyes. The fight didn’t last much longer, Todoroki overpowering the paler teen. Hitoshi went skidding, his clothes and hair singed a little. His panting was strained and rattling, as he looked over to Midnight.  
“I...I c-can’t move…” She nodded, knowing that was his way of conceding.  
“Aizawa Hitoshi is unable to move! Todoroki Shoto wins and will be a competitor in the semi finals!” As soon as the gurney bots came to bring him to Recovery Girl, Mei came tearing down from the stands. Meeting them in the archway, she walked with them down the hall. Hitoshi reached his hand over and took hers, fingers intertwining.  
“I’m alright, Love…” Tears bubbled in her brass toned eyes, as she leaned down and sealed their lips together for a moment. He carded his fingers through her dreadlocks once, before pulling back with a playful look on his face.  
“You’re adorable when you’re worried.” She puffed her cheeks and pecked his forehead.  
“Of course I worry. It’s you.” He laughed weakly, as the door to the infirmary opened.

Outside, Izuku let the next fights blur together, knowing that Iida beat Ibara, Tokoyami beat Mina, and, after an intense fight, Bakugo beat Kirishima. The greenette cringed a little, watching his friend physically break under the strain of fighting Katsuki. It was break time now, so the three of them decided to go see the ones in the infirmary.

Once there, Shota, instantly, put his hand on Hitoshi’s shoulder.  
“You did well.” He got a smile.  
“Thanks…”  
“You said you were left there when you were five.” His son sighed.  
“Yeah. My birth parents didn’t want me. But, I found people that did! You. Izuku. The rest of the Sins...Mei-chan…” The rosette was on the other side of his bed, holding his hand. The raven gave a teasing narrow of his eyes.  
“And...When were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?” The purplette went sheepish.  
“We...uh...We’ve technically been together for two and a half years…” Aizawa blinked.  
“I adopted you…”  
“Two years ago. Yeah...We were together at that time.” The man made a ‘huh’ sound of realization, mixed with a shrug. He was alright with it.

When the intermission was over, they returned to the box. The next two fights were intense, considering they were the semi finals. Todoroki going against Iida was a battle of speed versus power. And in the end, power and strategy won with the freezing over of the taller’s exhausts. When Tokoyami went against Bakugo, the victor was clear at the start, but the crowd watched on in case the bird-headed boy brought out an ace up his sleeve. In all, Bakugo’s explosions let off too much light and Dark Shadow got weaker and weaker, until a blast completely made Tokoyami’s quirk disappear into himself. He’d conceded, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to fight any longer. The finals bracket was shown on the screen. Bakugo versus Todoroki.

Izuku kept his senses spread out, as he watched the explosive battle between the two strongest students of their year. The things he picked out from experience were the things he, mentally, nitpicked about their fight. Todoroki was too used to using his ice. He’d barely trained his fire to the point that he wouldn’t directly hurt anyone with it. Bakugo was too brash, diving into things without care for anything. Not the safety of others nor his own. There was arrogance in both of them, but only in Bakugo did he see it coming from a superiority complex. In Todoroki, he could see that it came from pain and sadness and was a mask he put up against the world. It reminded him of three people. Monoma. Hitoshi. And himself. It was the sadness that came from a broken or nonexistent family. A lack of love in the childhood years of one’s life. He knew why the chimera was like this. To be in the game and not know was to be an ignorant fool. Endeavour. The Number Two Hero. An abusive father and husband. A violent hero. A hazard. 

Their blows sent rips of heated wind across the stadium. People started to sweat and lean forwards on the edge of their seats. When they both started building up their big attacks, green brows started furrowing. Something was wrong. Lime and grey eyes flicked to him, before they heard the massive explosion, which shook the very foundation under them. The dust started to settle, letting them see that Todoroki was unconscious in the rubble of the wall, his shirt almost completely burned off and scrakes littering his skin. Midnight put her hand to his shoulder and shook him lightly.  
“Todoroki Shoto is unconscious and out of bounds! Bakugo Katsuki wins!” The blonde started grinding his teeth, a vein popping in his temple, as he launched at his classmate, shaking him by the scraps of his shirt.  
“Why?! Why like this?! To win like this-” He couldn’t continue, as a pink mist surrounded him, putting him to sleep. As the two men looked towards him, Izuku answered their unanswered question.  
“Todoroki cut his flames right before the impact.” That shocked the two.  
“You...saw that from here?”  
“Comes with the job to be very observant.”

The ceremony at the end was interesting to say the least. With Bakugo restrained, each of them were given a medal, while All Might hugged them. The only one that didn’t get a hug was Bakugo, since the boy was still angry. The festival was concluded and people started getting up and filing out. That was when Izuku reached into his belt and pulled out his pistol, aiming it to someone behind Hizashi. The cocking of the hammer sent chills down both men’s backs. As green eyes panned back, they widened.  
“Uncle?” The man had shoulder length, dark brown, hair and stubble down his jaw and over his lip. Dark eyes pierced the dim lighting, as a completely black suit bent and wrinkled with his movements, hand up and holding a handgun to the back of the blonde’s head.

Standing behind them… _was John Wick._


	8. Flint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyy
> 
> There are some heavy themes to this chapter. Not a lot but some

Dark eyes widened and the gun was holstered.  
“Izuku…” Green eyes sighed long before his mouth.  
“Let me guess. Nikolai Nicholas hired you.”  
“Yes. I take it he pissed you off?”  
“He did...Are you my enemy?” The man sighed and shook his head.  
“No. I’m not. Are you mine?” Izuku stood and put away his pistol.  
“Not unless you go after my friends.” John rubbed his eye with his left hand, making Izuku hiss.  
“The fucking High Table…” The man’s ring finger was missing.  
“You…”  
“I was being hunted. I had no choice. I was fucked over by Winston, back in the states. Got an opportunity to come here, when I got an assignment. Looks like I get to screw them over, myself.” Aizawa cleared his throat.  
“Izuku. I could have sworn you called him uncle...Though I’m not too good with English.” Mic nodded.  
“He did.” Izuku cleared his throat.  
“Aizawa. Yamada-san. My uncle. Wick John.” The blonde started sweating.  
“YOUR UNCLE IS JOHN FUCKING WICK?!” His exclamation caught the attention of some of the students. The ones from Izuku’s group felt their eyes go the size of golf balls in their sockets, before they scrambled to get up and rush to the announcers’ box. Hitoshi, hastily, knocked and Izuku got up to open the door. Mei looked jumpy, as she whispered.  
_”Is that John Wick?!”_ He sighed and let them in.  
“Yes. Uncle John, these are my friends, who are in the game or have recently gotten out. Hatsume Mei. Aizawa Hitoshi. Koda Koji. Kirishima Eijiro. Kaminari Denki. And Yaoyorozu Momo.” The man looked a tinge sad that they were so young and already killers.  
“Greetings. Some of your names sound familiar.” Izuku sighed.  
“You might have heard of us as The Seven Deadly Sins.” The man looked startled.  
“Wait. What?! You’re all teenagers!”  
“I know. I’m Wrath.”  
“Sloth.”  
“Lust.”  
“Pride.”  
“Envy.”  
_”Gluttony.”_  
“Greed.”

Izuku took his chair over to his uncle, so he could sit.  
“The most dangerous group of people in the underground of Japan are teenagers...and are led by my nephew…” Hizashi looked a little confused.  
“Izuku-san...I thought you were Japanese…”  
“I am...well...half. My mom was Japanese. My father was Belarusian.” John looked up.  
“Was?”  
“Yes. Six years ago, a man slaughtered him in front of me.” A cold anger flashed in the man’s eyes, before the greenette held his hand up.  
“No need. He was killed not even ten minutes later. By my own hand. I’m sure you’d be interested that, at nine, I used a pair of pliers to rip his throat out.” The brunette smirked and reached his left hand over and ruffled the boy’s curly green hair.  
“Atta boy…” Izuku laughed a little, a tinge of sadness in his voice.  
“Not even my most impressive kill, but still amazing seeing as I was nine…” 

It was later that Izuku walked down the street, John by his side. They came to Midoriya Motors and stepped inside, instantly being greeted.  
“Hey, Izuku! How was the festi...val...Holy shit…” Dark eyes went wide, as Izuku cleared his throat.  
“Raz. John Wick. Uncle...Raza Yamaguchi.” Raz broke into a sweat.  
“Izuku…”  
“He’s Dad’s brother.” The African-Japanese man swallowed, holding a hand out.  
“I can see the resemblance. A pleasure.” John shook his hand, eyes flickering around the shop.  
“So...This was Gavriil’s workplace…” Raza looked a touch confused, so Izuku clarified.  
“Gavriil was my dad’s birth name. He changed it to Hisashi when he came to Japan.”  
“I see. So...Hisashi took Inko’s family name…”  
“He did. Would have been weird to watch Jovonovich or Wick Izuku grow up, right?” Both men laughed a little, before the greenette led his uncle up the stairs and into his apartment, which rested atop the shop.  
“I can tell you came on a mission, so you have nowhere to settle down. Make yourself at home.” John looked a little uneasy, so Izuku pat his arm with a sigh.  
“C’mon. We’re both exhausted. At least sit and have a drink.” Letting out a breath and sat, as Izuku stepped into the kitchen, loosening his tie. 

When he came back out, he carried two shallow glasses with a few ice cubes in each, a bottle in his other hand. Sitting in a chair across from his uncle, Izuku set the glasses on the coffee table and poured two fingers of the alcohol in his other hand. A tired smile ghosted the younger’s lips.  
“We both need it, I’d imagine.” Hesitation crossed John’s face, making the greenette rub the side of his face.  
“I’ve been looking for you for six years. Do you really think I’m out to kill you?” The man sighed and took a sip off the top.  
“After...all the shit I went through, I wasn’t sure who to trust, anymore.”  
“I saw and heard. All I got to say is...Good fuckin’ job. Santino was an asshole.” He took a sip of his own glass.  
“Y’got good taste.”  
“Mh...Last I checked, you were supposed to be fifteen. What are you doing, drinking?”  
“As long as I’m not out in public, they can’t do shit. The job will be the cause of my alcoholism, should I even get there…” He threw back the last of his glass and set it back on the table.  
“Usually only need one glass, but there are days I can drink a full bottle dry…”  
“Hm? What things can make you that stressed or need to forget?” The greenette sighed, his eyes sinking further into his sockets, as if he’d aged ten more years. He picked up his glass, but didn’t refill it. He just made like he was going to swirl it, only for the small bit of ice to clink against the sides, gently.  
“Just under a year ago...Nicholas was...gung ho about killing my friends. He sent three men after Midnight. I got there in time to get her out of that trouble, but not before they had knocked her out and were...about to have their way with her. She was tied to a fire escape and her suit was ripped, while one of them was trying to shove it in her mouth...Ended up chopping it off and, literally, shoving it down his throat, using it to suffocate him. The others...I strung up by their entrails. One I hung with his own intestines and the other...I gutted. I was just...I went into a blind rage. I didn’t fucking care how much blood I spilled. I just wanted them to suffer, just like how they wanted to make her suffer. I pulled her away from that alley. I was thanking any god, or being that was listening, that she was still unconscious. I know she’s a grown woman, but I didn’t want her to wake up for any of that. Who knows what kind of trauma she’d have, now.” 

John leaned forwards, his arms on his knees.  
“You did the right thing.” His nephew took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
“She and the others are my friends...They’re my family. If anything happened to them…”  
“You might have ended up like me.” The younger shook his head.  
“Worse. I think...I think if I lost everyone...I’d have nothing to keep me going.” John met green eyes with grey. There was so much pain in those emerald and jade eyes. They were less like a, high school aged, teen and more like a veteran that had seen war and hell. The man stood up and made his way around the table. He pulled the teenager up from his seat and wrapped him in a hug.  
“You’ve got more than I do...Mom, Dad, and you are all I have left…” 


	9. War Of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dgkdjsdfkjgh I HAVE NO EXCUSE- I'm sorry! I got caught up with thingssssss
> 
> Here's a link to my discord server if you wanna help me!
> 
> https://discord.gg/G2vDDUh

John took up the guest bedroom for the night. When he woke and dressed, he found that Izuku was already up. He was pouring himself some cereal and scratching his head. The brunette sat down and, wordlessly, accepted the box from the teenager, pulling over a bowl. As soon as Izuku finished his breakfast, his phone rang.  
“Hello?” A familiar voice came through the speaker.  
“Izu-chan!” A little smile passed over his lips.  
“Good morning!” John blinked from next to him, a whisper leaving his lips.  
“Matka…” There was a pause from the other end of the phone.  
“I...Izu-chan?”  
“Hm? What’s wrong, Baachan?” Her voice shook and trembled.  
“P...Please hand the phone t-to my son…” Green eyes softened in understanding, as he passed the phone to his uncle. As soon as he held it to his ear, he heard a voice he thought he never would again.  
“Jardani…” For the first time since his wife died, he felt tears burn the back of his eyes.  
“Mama…”   
“Oh, Jardani...You just...disappeared…”  
“Prabachce, Mama…(Sorry, Mom…)” There was the sound of relieved crying.  
“I’m just happy you’re alive!” Another voice crept into the area.  
“Chiyo?” John’s face softened even more.  
“Tata…” A startled sound came from the other end.  
“Jardani?”   
“Pryvitanne, Tata…(Hello, Dad…)” For the first time in a long time, Sorahiko found himself in tears.  
“Mój syn…(My boy…)” A hand touched the back of John’s. The one holding the phone. He looked over and to the caring and patient eyes of his nephew.

He knew what he wanted and handed the phone back.  
“Babulia...Dziadulia(Grandma...Grandpa). Why don’t you come over? Unless you’re busy…”  
“Of course! Where do you live?”  
“Right above Midoriya Motors. I can let you in.” They agreed and the phone was hung up. 

Literally ten minutes later, they heard a knock from downstairs. Izuku laughed gently, enjoying the feeling of it in his chest. He got up and walked down the stairs and to the front of the shop, where he unlocked the door. In stepped an elderly man and woman. He crouched and gave Chiyo a hug, before moving to Sorahiko. The man pat the back of his grandson’s head, before he stood again and led them inside. They climbed the stairs and he held his hand out to his grandmother, so she could step over the threshold. Stood in the living room, dressed in his black suit, was their son. Jardani Jovonovich. 

Sorahiko was the one to speak first, his voice a touch soft.  
“Where did you go?”  
“Everywhere. Mostly America.” Even if he hadn’t had it in a while, as he talked to his parents, for the first time in ten years, his voice gained back a Belarusian accent. As Chiyo moved forwards to hug her son, she noticed his ring finger...or lack of one.  
“J-”  
“I had no choice. I was being hunted. I would have been killed.” Izuku sighed.  
“He killed someone on Continental grounds and lost his right to be there, along with a bounty being put on his head. He had no choice but to become a lapdog for The High Table. I’m sure you know of them?” She nodded, her face, suddenly, looking her age.  
“I do.”  
“Winston screwed him over, back in the states, so he had to take an abroad mission from another branch of the table.”  
“It led me to take the job that reunited me with Izuku. I was tasked to aid Nikolai Nicholas in his assassination plan. When I went to take out Present Mic, as per my orders, I found myself staring down the barrel of my nephew’s revolver.”  
“When he found out Mic and Aizawa are my friends, he almost literally dropped his gun.” That made Sorahiko laugh a little.  
“You always did know who was good.” John felt a smile twitch at his face, as his hand went to his neck, pulling out the cord, his ring was on, to the front of his collar, palm wrapped around it, firmly.  
“You got married…”

John found his throat raw and hoarse.  
“For five years...Helen was...She had Cardiovascular Disease…” The grip on his ring tightened a little, as he felt something touch the back of his calves. Glancing, he found his father having pushed a chair over for him to sit...and he did. Leaning forward, fingers touched the top of his head, making him look up and into the blue-grey eyes of his mother, who wrapped her arms around him as far as possible. 

The brunette felt his internal dams shatter and hugged her back, finally allowing himself to break for the first time in three years, as the memories of Helen crashed over him.

He barely noticed that Izuku was missing from the room.

It was a few days later that John found himself walking alongside his nephew. Both dressed in suits, like they were going to an interview, they approached UA’s gates. People spared them glances...mostly at Izuku, seeing as he seemed to young to; a. be so put together, and b. to need to dress up for an interview. The teenager wore a dark brown suit, while he, himself, wore his usual solid black. 

The greenette pulled out a card from his pocket and swiped it into the card reader, letting them into the school, where they walked the halls in silence. A few students whispered to each other about who they might be and what they were doing there.

Then, they heard a familiar voice.  
“Izuku!” He turned, finding a blur of purple trotting up.  
“Hitoshi-kun. How was your week?”  
“Good. We chose our hero names and are going to be going on two week internships, starting next Monday.”  
“What’d you choose for your name?” Hitoshi gave a little, sheepish, smile.  
“Um...Contract.” That made Izuku smile and wrap him up in a headlock.  
“Taking my advice, eh?” That made the, slightly, taller laugh and get himself out of the playful hold.  
“What’cha doing here, anyways?”

John looked over, finally speaking.  
“You haven’t told me, either.” Izuku nodded once, still walking with them.  
“Since I missed Uncle John’s birthdays for the past eight years, I called in a commission.” Both looked confused, but the greenette just gave a knowing smile and continued on their path.

Hitoshi blinked, when they stopped in front of the Support Department Workshop.  
“Izuku?” His friend just knocked and a man, wearing a construction-like helmet, opened it.  
“Hello. Oh. Hitoshi-san. Who’re your friends?” He found a hand being held out to him.  
“Midoriya Izuku.” Powerloader straightened a bit.  
“Oh! Your family owns Midoriya Motors! This must be your father, then?” John chuckled.  
“I’m his uncle. His father was my brother. Wick John.” The hero seemed to freeze, after shaking his hand. They could hear that his tongue went dry, before he ushered them into the shop.

Higari groaned into his large hand, which fit into his helm to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
“Mei explained The Game and where your group falls. She, also, explained Wick-san…” John cleared his throat.  
“You can just call me John.” He was nodded to.  
“It’s insane that there’s another whole society that, even, most heroes don’t know about. I’m _still_ trying to wrap my head around it...Oh, right…” He turned his head towards the innards of the shop.  
“MEI!”  
“Ah? Is something wrong, Sensei?”  
“Midoriya-san and HItoshi-kun are here with John-san!”

A blur of pink streaked out, nearly taking the purplette down.  
“Toshi!” He gave a gentle chuckle and pat the back of her dreads.  
“Good to see you, too, Love.” 

The display of affection made a faint, sad, smile crawl onto John’s face. He could only hope that they had more time than he did.

The Heroics student pat her back.  
“Love? Izuku’s here for something.” She jumped off him and nodded, her crosshair pupils focusing on uncle and nephew.  
“Oh, right! This way!” She waved them to follow her, as the brunette gave a sigh.  
“Izuku, please. The suspense is killing me.” The little joke made the other three assassins snicker, as the greenette nodded once.  
“As I said, I have a ton of birthdays to catch up on. I thought this would be a start.” He gave a toothy smile.  
“I asked Mei to make you a prosthetic ring finger.” He was stared at, letting him continue.  
“I’m sure you’d want to wear your ring again and I doubt you want to keep looking at The High Table’s seal, every time you wash your hands.”

Dark eyes, finally, blinked, as he lifted his left hand to look at the stump of his ring finger.  
“...Thank you.” He got a pat on the arm from Izuku and a grin from Mei, before she held a hand out to him.  
“Hatsume Mei. Please call me Mei.” He shook her hand.  
“Wick John. Either is fine, but John is preferred.” She nodded, but her two friends could see the freakout underneath her calm exterior. It was literally ‘John Wick just shook my hand! I’m gonna die!’. 

The rosette had him sit, so she could take measurements of his hand and the way he held things.  
“Miss?” She looked startled.  
“Ah?”  
“Izuku told me how the rest of his friends entered the game, but...not you.” Brass eyes flicked to Izuku, who shrugged.  
“I got permission, from the others, to tell their stories. You were busy as hell, according to Hitoshi, so I held off on calling you, after that day, right after the Sports Festival.” She nodded and put down her measuring tape.  
“I...was forced into it, at first. Viggo Tarasov killed my family and took me under his wing, when I was little. I had nothing to provide, quirk-wise, so he had me trained and sent me on missions. That was until he found out about my talent with mechanics. He used me for my tinkering skills and sent me out when I was needed. That was until three years ago. When you killed him, you freed me. I met Izuku, when he was raiding one of the, then abandoned, warehouses. I was using it as a base so that I had a roof over my head, while I figured out what I was going to do. I ended up going to an orphanage and being adopted, merely months later…” Her eyes flicked to her boyfriend.  
“Izuku introduced me to Hitoshi, when he needed a favor from me...A month after, I grew the balls to ask him out.”

John looked pensive.  
“By me killing Viggo, you were let out of the game?”  
“Well…’Technically’, I was never in it. To The Table, I never existed, unlike the others. I was able to get my services out from under the noses of the few that knew of me. The couple that refused to let me go...Let’s just say that we hope they like red.” That made an amused smirk come over the older’s face.  
“You were adopted...That’s good...” The next part he mumbled to himself.  
“I’m curious as to who adopted you, though.”

That was when an explosion rocked the front of the workshop, making the four of them leap into reflex mode. A shape came flying towards them, before slamming into the wall, covered in soot.

It was Powerloader!

Mei scrambled over to the hero, answering John’s muttered question in one swoop.

“DAD!”

Higari sat up from where he fell and held his head under his helmet.  
“Ow…” She helped him sit against the wall.  
“What happened?!” He grunted.  
“I wasn’t paying attention and something sparked against an outlet of gas...This is why vigilance is important, Mei...Don’t be like me, in this moment.” She snickered.  
“Did you hit your head?”  
“...Yep…” She snickered and pulled her phone out, as she pat his shoulder.

Minutes later, Recovery Girl came through the door.  
“Oh my! I thought it was another student that was injured! Are you alright, Dear?” Higari nodded.  
“Just sore...and my head smashed against the inside of my helmet…” Chiyo used her quirk to heal him.  
“Take it easy for the day, alright?”  
“Yes, Ma’am.” 

She turned and beamed.  
“Izuku! Jardani!” The greenette smiled a little.  
“Babulia.” John closed his eyes, his face relaxing into a pleasant calm.  
“...Matka.”

Mei’s brows shot into her hairline.  
“Wait. What?! Shuzenji-sensei?! You...You’re John-san’s mother?! I-I thought you were related to Izuku’s mom!” The nurse chuckled.  
“Yes, Dear. Jardani...I mean John is my son, along with Izuku’s, late, father.” The girl had to sit down to keep herself from frothing over with a freaked out energy.  
“Woah...So...You’re Belarusian?”  
“I am. So is my husband.” She just nodded, trying to process. Brass eyes panned to Izuku.  
“Hey...You never really talk about your dad. You imply that you got along with him, so…” The greenette smiled.  
“He looked like my uncle, only with black hair, instead of brown, and blue-grey eyes, like Babulia. He had his father’s build and I got my freckles from him. He was only in the game briefly, due to being able to fake his own death. He did the same thing Uncle John did. He fell in love. He married my mom, Midoriya Inko, and took her family name. They had me and my mother passed away hours after I was born, due to complications. My father, Gavrill, raised me, until I was nine...When he was slaughtered right in front of me. I saw red and killed his attacker, inducting me into the game, through Dimitri. Nikolai Dimitri saw my potential and took me in, teaching me to wield a gun. Eventually, I gained my moniker and, even, he won’t mess with me, anymore.”  
“Woah...Your father’s name was Gavrill?”  
“Yes. He changed it to Hisashi, so he would fit in better, here in Japan.”

Mei nodded and took the final measurements from John’s knuckles.

Chiyo made sure Higari was alright, before leaving the workshop, John and Izuku on her tail.

Once outside, they heard a familiar voice.  
“I’ve been looking for you!” Izuku looked up and into bright blue eyes.  
“Midnight-san.” She snickered and lunged at him, wrapping him up in a hug. One that could only be described as teasingly motherly.  
“I didn’t get to come see you, during the festival.” He just smiled and let her hug him. She was of the few he let do so.  
“Oh, I, also, never got a chance to thank you for that save three months ago.” He was silent, making her ruffle his hair some.  
“I don’t know how you always drop in at the nick of time, but you do. Thank you.” He let a breath out his nose and looked like he needed a smoke, about now, but kept himself steady.  
“It was my pleasure...Besides...Heroes protect us, but who protects the heroes?” She brushed her fingers through his curls.  
“You’re a good kid...So...Mic told me that…” Her eyes flicked over John, as she let the teenager go.  
“You’re Wick John...and you’re Izuku’s uncle?”  
“I am.”

Her eyes passed to the sides, making sure the halls were quiet and empty. They were, save for a couple students at the end of the hall.  
“Kayama Nemuri.” He shook her hand.  
“A pleasure.” The dark bluenette turned to Izuku.  
“The principal saw you walk onto campus and asked to see you.” The greenette sighed and nodded, falling in line behind her, as they weaved through the halls and past some open doors.

The lounge came into view, making them slow their paces, as Nemuri opened the door. Inside, most of the teachers were there, including All Might, in his base form. He looked about to buff out, again, when he realized who it was and relaxed. 

John’s eyes panned over to the rodent principal, as he stood. A sense of deja vu settled and prickled into his mind, until Izuku addressed the man.  
“Nezu-san…”

Dark eyes blinked rapidly, before stilling on a dead on, unwavering, stare, as a whisper fell from his lips.

“The Executioner…”


End file.
